Tree
|namest=Kit: Loner: |namesl=''Unknown'' Tree |familyt=Mother: Sister: |familyl=Unnamed she-cat Unnamed she-cat |livebooks=''Thunder and Shadow, ''Darkest Night}} Tree is a yellow tom. History In the A Vision Of Shadows Arc ''Thunder and Shadow: Bonus Scene'' :Tree finds Needlepaw sleeping in a hollow with a vole tucked between her paws, and he steals the prey. Unluckily for the tom, she wakes up and demands he return the stolen food. Tree lays it on the ground and asks why she wants it, questioning if it helps her sleep. Needlepaw responds that she is saving it for her Clanmates, by the lake. Tree comments that it would go bad by the time she returned there. :Needlepaw changes the subject by asking who he is. Tree introduces himself, and the silver she-cat speculates on what a strange name he has. He responds by inquiring what she is called, and the apprentice informs him that her name is Needlepaw. Tree's eyes flash with amusement, and she feels offended. The yellow tom remarks that it is strange how someone called Needlepaw can find the name Tree weird. She announces that her Clanmates named her, and asks who named him. :The yellow tom tells her that he named himself when he was old enough to want a name, and since he liked trees, he chose Tree. Needlepaw appears confused with this logic, but before she can criticize further, he tells her to eat the vole. The young cats decide to share it and hunt more later. He asks her why she is so far away, and Needlepaw tells him about what happened the previous night. The yellow tom exclaims that he knew Clan cats were brave, but she is even moreso. Needlepaw wonders aloud how he knows of the Clans, and Tree informs the silver apprentice that he has traveled there and back before. He jokes that it is funny he finds a Clan cat taking prey here as well, and Needlepaw snaps that she offered to share the vole. Tree assures he that he was only teasing, and he takes a bite of the prey before passing it back. They take a few turns doing this, but the tom suggests that she needs it more and offers her the rest. :While Needlepaw finishes the vole, Tree finishes grooming, and they get ready to hunt. The apprentice voices that she would like to travel back to the Clans, but since it is already near sunset, the pair decide to hunt instead. They search for scent trails, and start to talk about Tree's past. The yellow tom delves into the story of how his mother, sister, and himself lived in an old fox burrow. He states that his sibling had always been sickly, so his mother showed him to hunt a mouse, and then left with his sister. Tree recalls that a big tom chased him away that den, and never found another place worth staying put for. The yellow tom says that he then began his travels, to the lake, and then back to here. :By nightfall, after a hunt, the cats are on the moor, making their way to ShadowClan territory. They cross the moor and rest for a bit, then keep going until they reach the marsh. Needlepaw and Tree travel deeper into ShadowClan's land, Needlepaw recognizes Tawnypelt, Cloverfoot, and Scorchfur on a patrol. The tortoiseshell says that she is glad Needlepaw is alive, and states that the Clan thought she was dead and sat vigil for her. Needlepaw is disheartened, but then remembers Tree and asks if he could join ShadowClan. :Tawnypelt turns him away, but as they are leaving, Needlepaw rushes back and tells him how grateful she is and that he would have been a great Clanmate. She promises she will always be his friend before being taken back to camp. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Sister: :Unnamed she-cat: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Treefi:Treeru:Деревяшка Category:Clanless cats Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Loners